


Addictive Kisses

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: A short drabble about boyfriends kissing and being cute





	Addictive Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, ever, and I hope you all enjoy because I won't be writing all that much fluff on this account. You know me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hansol laughs into his mouth at the banging on the door that clearly states ' _keep it down_ ' but pays no attention to doing so, pressing his lips harder into Seungkwan's.

The older has his arms over Hansol's shoulders and loosely around his neck, having to tilt his chin up to work with the boy's height. Life was so much easier for Seungkwan before his boyfriend grew.

"Seungkwannie, did I tell you, that you look, cute today?" He mumbled in between kisses, trying to conceal his smile.

"I don't remember. Why don't you say it now?"

"You look really cute in that sweater."

"Because it's yours, dummy." They both laugh at that, breaking away for a moment to lean against each other and enjoy the moment.

When the laughter has died down, Seungkwan leaves light kisses on the boy's cheek, sweet and simple. The cute and cheesy moments they share are the best in his opinion. There's only a real reaction when Hansol presses the boy closer to the wall once his lips touch under his jaw, body keeping him in place as well as his hands that reside at his hips.

"Boo, that's mean."

"I'm not doing anything."

Seungkwan's hands are all too suddenly being held up next to his head, his fingers lacing into the gaps between the younger's own. The older boy only smiles at him, acting like he did nothing.

There's a few moments of silence where Hansol simply admires him, from his fluffy hair to the moles under his eyes to the way his lips curl into a smile in the softest way. The taller is so mesmerised by his undeniable beauty that he can only smile back while releasing his hands, pressing a simple kiss to his lips.

"If you don't stop being so pretty, I'm going to have to kiss you, a lot." He laughed at the lame punishment, though for Hansol, kissing Seungkwan is never bad.

"Maybe I should go and be un-pretty then."

He actually made a move to leave, the taller being caught up in the surprise of it that he only managed to pull Seungkwan back into the room when the door was open and Seokmin was standing on the other side waiting.

”Sorry hyung!" He spoke before shutting the door in his face, pressing his boyfriend against it. They both laughed and picked up where they left off, kissing like it was the highlight of their day.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you cute dummy.”


End file.
